The Oregon Cancer Center was created in 1991 as a multidepartmental institute of Oregon Health Sciences University in Portland. The goals of the center are to support both basic and clinical cancer research activities on this campus and to facilitate application of the latest research opportunities to the diagnosis, treatment, and prevention of malignant diseases. The Center received support through a Cancer Center Planning Grant (P20) in 1992. The Center has four scientific programs (Caner Biology, Hormonal and Reproductive Cancers, Hematologic Malignancies, and Experimental Therapeutics) and one developing program (Cancer Prevention and Control) with effect our shared views that: (a) the best new strategies for diagnosis, treatment, and control depend upon the identification of specific pathophysiological significant molecular defects in neoplastic cells and (b) a comprehensive definition of normal cellular growth and differentiation is required to define specific molecular defects in neoplastic cells. In support of the activities of the center are seven shared resources (Flow Cytometry, Molecular Biology, Tumor Procurement, Cell Culture and Expression, Animal Models, Biostatistics, and Clinical Research Management). The commitment of more than $27 million to our development has resulted, to date, in the recruitment of 29 new members to the facilities of various Departments in the University, creation of seven shared facilities, and design, construction, or renovation of new space. The Cancer Center Director controls 21,825 square feet of centrally located space of campus (11,000 square feet of which represents the top floor of a new building that will serve as our Headquarters in July 1997, the move-in date). In November 1998 our space will more than double by virtue of the completion of a $32.2 million Cancer Research building on the VA campus, half of which will be assigned to the Center. The Center has established a new set of operating principles that have resulted in the creation of a variety of innovative institutional clinical trials on this campus. Consequently, the Oregon Cancer Center has gained widespread acceptance by both basic and clinical cancer research faculty on this campus and has been welcomed by cancer caregivers throughout Oregon and Southwestern Washington.